disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1980
opens at Magic Kingdom.]] Theatrical releases * February 8 - Midnight Madness * March 7 - Lady and the Tramp (re-issue) * April 17 - The Watcher in the Woods * May 23 - Mary Poppins (re-issue) * June 25 - Herbie Goes Bananas and The Last Flight of Noah's Ark * October 8 - Song of the South (re-issue) * December 12 - Popeye (co-production with Paramount) * December 19 - The Aristocats (re-issue) Theme park happenings * Disneyland celebrates it 25th anniversary * June 7 - 18-year-old Gerardo Gonzales dies in an accident on the PeopleMover at Disneyland. * September 14 - Mickey Mouse Revue closes at Magic Kingdom to be shipped to Tokyo Disneyland. * November 15 - Big Thunder Mountain Railroad opens at Magic Kingdom. Home Video Releases *March 4 - Pete's Dragon, The Black Hole, The Love Bug, Escape to Witch Mountain, Davy Crockett: King of the Wild Frontier, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, The North Avenue Irregulars, The Apple Dumpling Gang, Hot Lead and Cold Feet, On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends, Kids Is Kids, and The Adventures of Chip 'n' Dale. (All tapes were rental only until October) *December 30 - Mary Poppins People Births *January 4 - Greg Cipes (voice artist) *January 9 - Wong Cho-lam (stage actor, stage director, television actor, voice actor, DJ, television host, composer, lyricist, and singer) *January 17 - Zooey Deschanel (actress and singer) *January 18 - Jason Segel (actor) *January 30 - Josh Kelley (singer and actor) *January 30 - Wilmer Valderrama (actor, voice actor, singer, dancer, producer) *February 11 - Matthew Lawrence (actor) *February 12 - Christina Ricci (actress) *February 17 - Jason Ritter (actor) *February 21 - Justin Roiland (voice artist and writer) *February 26 - Alex Fong (Hong Kong voice artist) *June 10 - Jessica DiCicco (actress, voice actress and singer) *June 18 - Kevin Bishop (actor and comedian) *June 23 - Melissa Rauch (actress) *June 26 - Jason Schwartzman (actor and musician) *July 7 - Michelle Kwan (figure skater) *July 18 - Kristen Bell (actress) *July 20 - Gisele Bündchen (model) *August 12 - Maggie Lawson (actress) *September 9 - Michelle Williams (actress) *September 29 - Zachary Levi (voice artist) *October 7 - Adam Ryen (Norwegian child actor) *October 8 - Nick Cannon (actor, rapper, radio and television personality) *October 8 - Michael Mizanin (professional wrestler and actor *October 13 - Ashanti (singer and actress) *October 17 - Justin Shenkarow (actor) *October 29 - Ben Foster (actor) *November 10 - Niketa Calame (voice artist) *November 12- Ryan Gosling (actor) *November 13 - Monique Coleman (actress) *December 18 - Christina Aguilera (singer and actress) *December 19 - Jake Gyllenhaal (actor) *December 30 - Eliza Dushku (actress) Deaths *January 7 - Sarah Selby (actress) *January 29 - Jimmy Durante (actor, comedian, singer and pianist) *April 15 - Raymond Bailey (stage, film and television actor) *June 16 - Bob Nolan (singer, songwriter and actor) *June 23 - John Laurie (Scottish actor) *July 24 - Peter Sellers (comedian and actor) *September 12 - Lillian Randolph (actress, singer, radio, film and television veteran) *September 21 - Lee Millar (film, television and voice actor) *November 15 - Bill Lee (singer) *December 8 - John Lennon (singer) *December 20 - Ben Sharpsteen (director and producer) 1980